1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining a trajectory for the lateral avoidance by a vehicle of a mobile zone which it is undesirable to traverse.
2. Discussion of the Background
It applies in particular, but not exclusively, to the piloting of an aerodyne, to aid the pilot rapidly to determine in flight, an avoidance trajectory, for example to avoid a dangerous meteorological zone, such as a storm formation.
Indeed, the most characteristic meteorological phenomenon to be avoided absolutely by an aerodyne is the storm formation prevailing within a cumulo-nimbus in which there are severe conditions of turbulence and icing, and in which the risk of lightning strikes is considerable.
To avoid this phenomenon, most aerodynes equipped with instruments for nil-visibility piloting make use of a weather radar which supplies meteorological information, this information giving in particular the contours of the meteorological zones associated with a danger level. However, having been detected, it is up to the pilot to handle the meteorological problem manually either by carrying out avoidance in sight of the zone, or by traversing the zone.